


Pick Me Up

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: You’ve been saved by Captain America, so what’s the first thing you do? Tell him a pick up line, of course. (Steve Rogers X Reader)





	Pick Me Up

Chaos was running amok and everyone was running away to find any sort of safety. The screams and cries of civilians was barely drowned out by the sound of buildings collapsing from the battle going on around. Most people would think that this was a surprise, but living in New York, the capital of where villains loved to destroy, came with a price. To most New Yorkers, this was a normal Tuesday afternoon. This however, was the first time you’d been slung over the shoulder of one of the assailants to be abducted.

You kicked and struggled, yelling out profanities to absolutely no avail. The large brute cared not for anything you had to say as he ignored you as he still managed to fend off the members of the Avengers who were arguing about what to do in order not to harm you in the process of taking this guy down.

Then you saw him, Captain America was sneaking behind the brute at a quick pace then threw his shield at the back of his head. The assailant turned his head to face him when he was blinded by webs then his legs were tied up by something Iron Man shot out. That was when Hulk tackled him and you went flying.

You screamed as you fell through the air to be caught by Captain America. “Don’t worry, I got you,” he said as he looked at you with a smile.

In the heat of the moment, you couldn’t help yourself, “Kiss me if I’m wrong, but isn’t your name Huevos Rancheros?”

Steve chuckled as he set you down gently. “I guess I owe you a kiss then,” he said, unaware that his cheeks were a lightly rosy color.

You shrugged, “I guess so.”

“Now isn’t the time, Casanova. There’s still another one of these guys on 4th Avenue,” Tony said.

“Another time then,” Steve said before flashing you another smile and running off.

With a sigh, you dusted yourself off and headed to work.

**********

After three weeks, you had completely forgotten about the entire ordeal. You entered the car to the Seventh Avenue Express and huffed, seeing that there were no empty seats while people avoided your gaze as to inadvertently signify that they weren’t going to be giving their seats up for you. The car started moving without you realizing it and you fell over landing on the lap of a stranger. You instantly recognized the man, even in what you would barely classify as a disguise, and smirked, “Your daddy must have been a thief because he stole the stars and put them in your eyes.”

Steve chuckled, “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”

“Yeah? You really think so? Why don’t we meet over coffee then?”

Steve’s eyes widened, and he began to stammer as he nervously gave you an answer, “W-well, I mean, it would be bad to- uh, I think that would be great. Why not?”

You smiled and offered your hand to shake, “Hi I’m Y/N and I know who you are, so no need for introductions. Also, one question.”

“Shoot.”

“Why is Captain America riding the subway?” You said, trying to keep your voice at a whisper.

He smiled, “Well, it’s nice to humble yourself now and then.”

“I guess so.”


End file.
